1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an attachment and, more particularly, to a sucker assembly that is attached to an object, such as a wall and the like.
2. Description of the Related Art
A conventional sucker assembly in accordance with the prior art shown in FIG. 9 comprises a sucker 80, a pull bar 801 secured on the sucker 80, a hollow pressing member 81 mounted on the pull bar 801 and having a peripheral rim encompassing the sucker 80, an elastic member 82 mounted on the pull bar 801 and biased between the sucker 80 and the pressing member 81, and a control handle 83 having a first end provided with a pressing portion 831 pivotally mounted on the pull bar 801 in an eccentric manner and pressing the pressing member 81 and a second end provided with a driving portion 832. The pressing member 81 has a surface formed with a through hole (not shown) to allow passage of the pull bar 801. The driving portion 832 of the control handle 83 has a distal end provided with a hook portion 833 to hang a support rack 90. In operation, the sucker 80 is placed on a surface 84, such as a wall and the like. When the driving portion 832 of the control handle 83 is driven, the pressing portion 831 of the control handle 83 is pivoted about the pull bar 801 in an eccentric manner and presses the pressing member 81 to pull the pull bar 801 which pulls the sucker 80 toward the pressing member 81 so that the sucker 80 is compressed and deformed by the peripheral rim of the pressing member 81 to produce a vacuum suction force between the surface 84 and the sucker 80 so as to attach the sucker 80 to the surface 84 exactly and to attach the support rack 90 to the surface 84. However, the support rack 90 is spaced from the surface 84 so that the support rack 90 will be vibrated or swayed freely. In addition, a distance is defined between the support rack 90 and the sucker 80 so that a moment is produced between the support rack 90 and the sucker 80 so that the sucker 80 will be pulled and removed from the surface 84 due to the weight of the support rack 90.